conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravoswen
Ravoswen is a language I created to be the holy tongue Zetherism, a religion I created. It is spoken on Deutschland II, a planet exaxtly like Earth, with the exception of the Ravoswen, a species of turtles about a million years ahead of humans in pretty much all fields. It was the language of turtles, and adapted to the human mind by the Ferdieth. You see, the Ravoswen Turtles communicate by exchanging energy, and the language followed by inspiration of humans. The Ferdieth tried their best to preserve the way The Turtles /would/ have spoken, if they were forced to use human language. But they are mere humans, and naturally adapted it to suit human consiousness and human experiences, in addition to that of Ravoswen. It has exactly 116 words, as of right now, and a very basic grammar that I hope to expand. It is easily adapted into the Latin alphabet, but has its own script. I am tempted to copy-paste the files I've got, But I will restrain myself. Setting Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Basic Grammar Informal Grammar of the Ravoswen language Basic sentence structure The basic order is O(v)S(V) The verbs along with all their cases and tenses and such, are as suffixes to the nouns. Verbs have two basic forms, one for adding at the front of the object, another for the subject. Verbs are generally marginal, usually found as suffixes to nouns, and are often dealt away with. Adjectives and prepositions are also usually added as suffixes. Indeed, suffixes tend to get out of had rather quickly. It will become a habit, and they will become managable after a while of using them, so worry not. Questions: To make a question, add “ma” to the end, and/or fa to the beginning. If both are added, you have yourself an open-ended question of some sort. If you only “ma” you have an interrogative sentense, if you ad “fa” you've got a wh- question, and if you have a series of two or more nouns sandwiched between the two words means the adressed one is being offered those. Alternatively, add “mi”as a prefix when you don't care to be to specific, or add “mi” to the end after a sentence hastily since you should have added “fa” at the beginning, but didn't feel like it. Gender Nouns generally don't have gender, but if you want, you can add “ban” to make something overtly masculine or “hai” to make it femenine. Possesion= ”of” suffix Existential case: Originally used for questioning the effability of existance and adding something of a dark mood to everything bearing it, it may now be used whenever there is a blatant philosophical undertone you want to convey through ordinary words. -Ponwi- Something I don't Know the Name of When you are reciting news of an event, you must add one of the following suffixes to the first sentence of the description if it is not something you experienced firsthand. 1.schnee used to talk about a person/event someone who witnessed the event firsthand told you personally 2.snegi when you where told something and don't know the teller's source of info 3.telej events you read about, or heard impersonnaly 4.salag when you want the source discreet, and/or bluntly unkown. Mood Mood is indicated by one of the following suffixes, each of which is also a word for an emotion. 1.chaf imperitive affix 2.kin hopeful affix 3.gerit joyful affix 4.yap fearful affix Tense Very simple, and rather arbitrary. Something of a joke, albeit a terrible one 1.id past tense 2.ga present tense 3.di future tense 4.ga 5.chim passive periphrastic The 'affixes' are almost always suffixed, with the following exceptions: 1.When the sentence leads to something dramatic, and you want to avoid the anticlimax of having to recite the necessary suffixes after you have delivered your 'bang' 2.The pluralisation suffix, fa, is always a prefix. This is the last remnant of Ferdieth; the predecessor of Ravoswen 3.Possession (see below) Possession In any situation involving ownership, there are two parties—the owner and the owned. The Possessive affix can put those two parts together, beginning with the object being possessed. For example: muut'fod'macha The beaver's death ray A principle follows: A sentence, as I have referred to it, is a statement, it has only to purvey one concept. Muut'fod'macha, for instance, could mean “the beaver's death ray,” but it might also translate as “The beaver owns the death ray” So pretty much anything qualifies as a sentence, and you don’t need a subject, an object, or a verb, just so long as you have something that, in the end, purveys at least one concept On creating new words and expressing thoughts inexpressable prior This language's grammar is meant to be very freeing. It's rules allow for as much specificity, vagueness, order, or mayhem as the thinker in this language pleases. It might also someday be able to open the thinker's mind to ideas and concepts that wouldn't be possible as far as words are concerned. Indeed, if you, beloved reader, should actually learn Ravoswen, and you keep thinking to yourself “There should be a word for X,” feel free to make a Ravoswen word for X. I have but two requests: one, please don't anglify the language; any words, grammatical structures, or shades of meaning that are unique to English, leave them the fuck out of Ravoswen. The same for things from Latin or Romance languages. Nothing wrong with them. Nothing wrong with English either. I just don't want them in Ravoswen. It would be best to use existing Ravoswen roots, or make up your own Ravoswen-sounding words and roots, but I'm down with German, Scandanavian, Arabic, Turkish, Chinese, Korean, Bantu, or any other language whose lexicon can be assimilated to sound Ravoswen-isch When a suffix begins with a vowel, and the stem or previous suffix also has a vowel, the two vowels shall now hence be separated by a “'.” You may pronounce this either as a j or as a glottal stop, depending on how you feel. More coming up Not really a dictionary, just a list of words in no order Words taken into Ravoswen from misc. languages. : 1. dachs badger : 2. tag one rotation of the earth : 3. ar/bin to be : 4. mann male : 5. kwinnar female : 6. wumbo wumbo : 7. kleine small : 8. Pravda truth : 9. ve and : 10. fu where : 11. vos what : 12. fe an expression of disgust : 13. oi oy! : 14. Daraus however : 15. eval ergo : 16. spielzug child's plaything : 17. long dragon : 18. vey pain : 19. north nordlich : 20. east mizrach : 21. west mayrev : 22. south sudlich : 23. hagaf passion : 24. hub love : 25. hayam passionate love : 26. raram infatuation : 27. wajd platonic love : 28. hawk missing a loved one : 29. isk the highest form of love Grammatical words:preposition, fuffixes, etc. : 30. pim First person personal pronoun : 31. vlask second person personal pronoun : 32. ar/bin to be : 33. ub subjunctive particle : 34. --n-- negative particle : 35. chaf imperitive affix : 36. kin hopeful affix : 37. gerit joyful affix : 38. yap fearful affix : 39. fi past tense : 40. ga present tense : 41. di future tense : 42. chim passive periphrastic : 43. sim “I am” : 44. ponwi existential tense (originally used for questioning existance and its effability, but may now be used for any blunt deepening of meaning) : 45. fa plural prefix : 46. there rug : 47. this richt : 48. here reich : 49. by ront : 50. on rav : 51. er/fid to do/make/give : 52. fod possesive affix : 53. ve and : 54. mot with : 55. ni by/in : 56. ub to l The Rest : 57. cha fish, aquatic creatures, and beavers : 58. macha beaver : 59. chal eel : 60. zem A mysterious word (I don't quite know what it means myself. It's kind of just...there) : 61. rabla to kill (original conitiation is as homicide: killing of just one, but also a euphemism for genocide and other things worse than murder) : 62. twug friendship, fellowship, comeraderie, etc. : 63. niymiach Hatred/enemy : 64. Uthatwan Love, far more powerful than passion, at once fills the soul with peace and fire, that gives joy and strength (other, more practical words for love upcoming!) : 65. tuf words : 66. uthi power : 67. anu abrasion : 68. mu breath- : 69. ut life : 70. chro fire : 71. fabwoch lake : 72. fimech city : 73. migfwoch town : 74. ralza strength : 75. wask palace : 76. zeth light (eg. “The green light at the end of the dock”) : 77. chaka lower level saint : 78. Rot higher level saint : 79. Ü Angel : 80. Zwoom Archangel : 81. lob tortoise : 82. muut death ray (breath of light) : 83. nemyow book : 84. odepgid pickle : 85. tegipa quince : 86. dafxi apple : 87. adiyma peach : 88. avkani citrus : 89. mosdow dignity : 90. pwuk in the beginning : 91. pwak to begin : 92. xaw equal : 93. fid to do/make/give : 94. watbimafbaj admire : 95. wom to fall in love : 96. tinuti heroism : 97. Mien human being : 98. giomchoz born : 99. ugpazta beautiful : 100. twugcha dolphin : 101. dow tulips : 102. bas color : 103. bal eat : 104. lab feed : 105. nafon pain : 106. xam insect : 107. chen later : 108. alber to die : 109. ie would : 110. yuss therefore : 111. kayon a day in gods' time : 112. at next : 113. Fogom food : 114. wowitkwaj joy : 115. miftach Something that makes you feel better at the expense of others : 116. azlar weak : 117. aalberak capital : 118. anorjak air, weather : 119. kuwp in the end : 120. dwoma rights Example text Category:Languages